Dalton Chapman
Death While finding that Wade is turned to wax by Vincent, Dalton tries to save him and realizes that his skin is attached to the wax, which exposes Wade's flesh. Vincent can be seen in the background standing by the other wax figures, watching Dalton peel off Wade's wax skin. Vincent attempts to slice Dalton with his knife but accidentally slices a large piece of Wade's cheek, exposing more flesh and his teeth. Dalton tries to escape, but it is too late, Vincent decapitates him with two knives after falling down the steps. He is then also in the process of becoming a wax statue. Nick, his closest friend, tries to remove the contraption from his head, and in turn, his head detaches from the wax that is holding it in place, and hangs there. He is mortified and sad, realizing his good friend was decapitated and killed by Vincent. Vincent then enters his workspace and Carly, Nick and Vincent fight. This is where the fire inside the House of Wax starts. Relationships Nick Jones It is known that Nick and Dalton shared a very close relationship since Nick invited him to go on the trip to the football game with his friends. Although during their scenes together they don't seem to be extremely close; we can clearly see Nick had somehow a brotherly affection for Dalton since he didn't seem to be concerned when he found out Paige , Blake and Wade were dead, and seemed to be very sad when we saw Dalton's dead body covered in Wax Chamber .by Vincent Nick was seen trying to free Dalton from the process of turning into wax. He continuously said things like "Oh, Dalton, oh no." and "I'm going to get you out of here buddy." Nick is seriously disturbed and saddened when he sees Dalton's head fall off. Nick also admitted he had covered for him; taking the blame and saying he had stolen a car when the real thief was Dalton. That shows he wanted his friend to be safe and sound. When Nick and Carly made it out of the House of Wax we can see Nick has Dalton's red cap kept in his pants. At the very end of the movie Nick shows Carly he took Dalton's camera from the police; mentioning that there could still be good memories in it since Dalton had recorded most of their trip. Carly Jones It is known that Dalton had a crush on Carly because of the way he was always recording her and even told Nick he didn't believe her relationship with Wade would last and showed him he wanted to date her. Dalton Turn To Wax by Vincent Although they do not talk much, Wade seems to disregard Dalton as someone who wants to break he and his girlfriend, Carly, up. This is because Dalton has exclaimed that he still does like Carly and think she and Wade wouldn't work. When Dalton finds in Wax Wade at the piano, he doesn't seem to understand why Wade is just sitting there unresponsive. After Wade does not respond, Dalton touches his cheek and the skin sinks in, staying in place. He then grows nervous and shows that he does actually care for Wade despite what he had once said. Dalton then proceeds to go "Holy shit! Hold tight man, hold tight. I'm gonna get you out of this." Dalton tries to save him and realizes that his skin is attached to the wax, which exposes Wade's flesh. Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Vincent Sinclair